1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a method for configuring a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) in a wireless communication network and a wireless communication system supporting the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for configuring a WLAN in a Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN) and a wireless communication system supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication technology is currently being developed to provide multimedia service by maximizing data rate and frequency use efficiency. A primary example of such technology is a mobile access network. The mobile access network is a generic name for a network that provides high-speed wireless services to terminals within specific service coverage.
Mobile access networks are separated into Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN), WLAN, and WMAN according to the sizes of their service coverage areas.
A WLAN is configured with an Access Point (AP) installed at an end point of a wired network or with a plurality of terminals. The WLAN offers high-speed wireless communications to terminals within its service coverage. The WLAN offers data rate up to 11 Mbps and ensures limited low-speed mobility. It works around hotspots such as those available in households, schools, hotels and conference centers.
Despite its narrow service coverage as compared to the WMAN, the WLAN boasts of a wide bandwidth.
It is expected that the development of the mobile access networks will gradually increase dependency on wireless communications. In addition, the proliferation of terminals capable of accessing the mobile access networks such as laptops, Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), driven by their small size, light weight and low price, has increased demands for multimedia services in a mobile environment, particularly in hotspot zones.
Despite the widespread use of WLAN terminals, the WLAN covers only a limited area. Accordingly, there exists a pressing need for increasing WLAN coverage.